


Alone at last

by FrozenMira



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Not Really?, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Well I mean it kinda has plot, Wtf is this plot man, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to your phone ringing is never something you enjoy, but when you see that you are getting called by the one you like, it's a different story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at last

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf am I doing man. I may never know. But uh hey guys long time no see! Um enjoy this must I guess

Kevin rolled over and looked down at the bright screen. The phone call was from one of his co-workers, Brandon. Letting out a sigh, he answered.

"Hey what's up?" Kevin asked as a yawn escaped him.

"Oh shit did I wake you up?" Brandon's voice replied hinting with concern.

"Yeah, but it's fine. Why are you even calling me, its like four AM." Kevin responded. 

"Well, I couldn't sleep and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Brandon said with a small laugh.

"At four AM?" Kevin looked at the time again to double check if he was going crazy. "Yeah sure, why the hell not? What did you wanna do?"

Brandon replied happily, " I'll come over and pick you up, we can go out and play Pokémon Go, it'll be fun."

With that the phone call was ended abruptly. 

Kevin looked around his room before looking back down at his phone. "At 4 AM.. alright what ever you want man." He quickly pull on a his favorite pair of pants before grabbing a random shirt and throwing it on. He grabbed his hat and shoes and quickly put them on as well before grabbing his phone and heading outside.

He was only outside for maybe three minutes before Brandon pulled up in his Ram truck. 

" Wow you weren't kidding, okay where are we really going?" Kevin laughed as he quickly got into the passenger seat. 

A smile creeped onto Brandon's face as he drove the two of them out if the apartment complex. "Well, you see, we are going to a stop that I'm sure you'll enjoy, pet." 

A bright shade of red lit up Kevin's face. "A stop I'll enjoy huh, what do you mean by that?" 

Brandon just smiled and kept driving, passing the park they had spent their last hang out at. 

The silence was starting to bug Kevin, so he turned on the radio, the channel it defaulted to was love song station. The shade of red on Kevin's cheeks grew deeper red as the first song started.

Brandon glanced over to Kevin, who was singing a long to the song softly, he smiled and placed his right hand on top of Kevin's. Kevin quickly pulled away out of habit and glanced over to Brandon before lightly punching his right arm. 

"Fucking ass, don't make moves like that when I'm not paying attention!" Kevin teased before adding, "Master." The words purred off his tongue before he let out a small giggle. 

Brandon's face turned a slight shade of pink as he let out a small laugh. "Oh, but my pet, I haven't shown you anything yet." 

They pulled into a parking lot of a hotel and Brandon parked the car.

"We're here, pet." Brandon said, getting out of the car and opening the door for Kevin. 

"Y-you're kidding right? I.." Kevin's face was bright red. "Are you sure?" 

"I've seen the looks you give me, and honestly the teasing has pushed me over the edge. I need you." Brandon replied, his voice hinting lust and want.

Brandon picked up Kevin in bridal style and walked into the hotel. A small conversation with the desk clerk and Brandon was giving a key. 

Once they were in the room Brandon put the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle and locked the door. He placed Kevin on the bed and pushed him back, running his tongue over Kevin's neck. He was rewarded with a gasped whimper from Kevin as he started to take the smaller ones clothes off. 

"Mm you taste so good Kev, and you sound so good too." Brandon purred as he pulled Kevin's shirt off before licking down his chest and down his stomach, only stoping at the top of Kevin's pants before looking up to him.

Kevin let out a small whimper when the attention stopped, and when his eyes met Brandon's, a shiver was sent down his back. The eyes if the man that was on top of him were filled with lust. Kevin reached down to pull off the others shirt when his arms where pushes down. 

"Now now pet, who said you could move?" Brandon let out in a growl as he tied Kevin's hands together with his shirt and to the headboard of the bed. "Mm this is going to be your first huh? ...Good." 

Kevin looked up to Brandon with a want in his eyes. "P-please.. I've wanted this for so long.." 

Brandon took his own pants off as well as Kevin's. He smiled as he felt the small pool of wetness on the crotch of Kevin's boxers. 

"Look at how wet you are.. you won't even need much foreplay.. not that it'll stop me." A growl came from Brandon's throat as he pulled away his partners boxers. 

"Brandon.. don't tease me.." Kevin pleaded as he squirmed under him.

Brandon let out a laugh as he leaned down and softly licked Kevin's clit. "Don't tease he says. Do you know how much you tease me? My my, you see my pet, I plan on teasing you until you come undone." He lowered his head and slowly licked Kevin's clit and opening before pushing his tongue in. He slowly started to lick up and down the walls of Kevin's insides, before pushing in as far as he could.

Kevin let out a small moan of frustration as he could feel the small amounts of pleasure starting to build in his core. Without thinking he softly moaned out Brandon's name, blushing hard when he realized what had just happened.

Brandon in the other hand was quick to take out his tongue and pull down his own boxers. "Okay enough teasing." His voice was stern as he positioned himself in front of Kevin's entrance. Placing his hands on the others hips as he slowly pushed in, taking it just slow enough to let the other adjust before continuing. It wasn't long until Brandon was fully inside of Kevin, waiting for the signal that he was okay.

Kevin bit his bottom lip before nodding. "P-please start moving.. I need you master!" 

A smile formed on Brandon's face as he started to move in and out of Kevin, his pace slow at first, but was quickly picking up speed. As he pushed into his companion, he let his hands start to feel over Kevin's sides and chest, softly squeezing his sides before placing his hand on Kevin's waist again. "Fuck, you're so tight pet, your fucking amazing!" 

Kevin was a panting moaning mess, and the praise of his master only made him want it more. "M-master please fuck me more.. I l-love it so much!" His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, and his walls started to tighten around his master's member. 

Brandon smiled as he kept up the steady pace, before leaning down to place a kiss onto Kevin's forehead. 

Kevin could feel himself getting close to the edge, knowing he couldn't last much longer he started to move in sync with Brandon's movement. "M-master I'm getting close.." 

Brandon let out a gasp at the sudden added movement, "Fuck.. pet, I'm going to fill you up.." His movement started to speed up, as he felt himself getting close. 

With a few more thrusts, Kevin came, letting out a moan "M-master!" 

Brandon helped Kevin ride out the end of his orgasm, and he came inside of the pet. He let out a gasp before letting out a small moan. "F-fuck Kev.." Brandon pulled out and laid down next Kevin before un-tying his hands.

As they laid there together, something hit Kevin. "Wait.. you said we were going to go hunt for Pokémon... We are still gonna right? Like you didn't just get me up at 4 AM to fuck right?" He smiled as he added, "Not that I am complaining, but it is a little strange that you wouldn't just tell me." 

Brandon smiled before letting out a sigh. "Well my pet.. I was planning on just keeping you my little secret, I didn't want anyone to know." He leaned in and kissed Kevin in the forehead. "We'll have to do this again.. I loved the sounds you make.."


End file.
